


my mind is full (it's full of you)

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, I wrote it in 2 hours and it's unbeta'd, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, This came into my head last night and wouldn't leave, love me, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: Phone sex. That's it that's the fic. I picture this taking place during Volume 7, but there are no spoilers here. Just love ;)---There’s always tomorrow, James fires back, knowing it’s a lie. There will always be more work to do. There’s a long enough silence that James thinks Qrow is done for the night, but before he can put his Scroll away, he sees another notification.What are you wearing?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	my mind is full (it's full of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Praise Volume 7 for bringing this ship, and my imagination, back to life. I have ideas for these two. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

The downside to having a home office, James thinks as he trudges into his quarters, turning on lights as he goes, is that he’s always taking work home with him. After a long day, he should be able to come home and relax, but the view of Atlas is a never-ending reminder of all the work that needs to be done. Of all the work _he_ needs to do.

He sits down at his desk, careful not to scatter the papers meticulously laid out for his consideration. There are at _least_ three contracts he needs to look over before tomorrow. It’s going to be a long night.

Of course, that’s when his Scroll lights up with a beep. James doesn’t even have the energy to be annoyed, and once he looks at the screen, he feels the tight features of his face soften into something more gentle. The dumb picture Qrow had taken of himself to set as his contact photo on James’ Scroll grins back at him, alongside the notification for a new message. James taps to open it.

_You’ve gotta be home by now. Get to bed, Jim, no more work!_ Qrow’s message reads, and James sighs. Qrow must have found a rare moment to text while out on his mission, and used it to text him. It makes him smile.

_Just got back. The work of a general never stops_ , he replies, leaning his head on his hand as he waits for Qrow to respond. It doesn’t take long.

_All work and no play makes Jim a dull boy ;)_ James rolls his eyes, but before he can start typing his reply, another message from Qrow comes through. _Seriously, get in bed. Give yourself a break. Let go._

_There’s always tomorrow_ , James fires back, knowing it’s a lie. There will always be more work to do. There’s a long enough silence that James thinks Qrow is done for the night, but before he can put his Scroll away, he sees another notification.

_What are you wearing?_

James looks at the message with a frown. _Just the usual_ , he types. _My uniform. Why?_

The next message comes quickly. _Christ, James, I’m trying to sext you_.

James’ eyebrows fly up and he feels a flush spread from his cheeks down to his chest. He looks around, despite knowing he’s completely alone. Just in case. He starts typing. Stops. Starts again. Finally, he gives up and taps the dial icon beside Qrow’s contact name, bringing the Scroll up to his ear.

“Jim,” Qrow greets him, voice raspy and low and maybe a touch amused.

“Are you—I—I’ve never done this before,” James confesses. His clothes feel too tight, too warm against his skin, a mix of embarrassment and arousal thrumming through his veins. Qrow’s chuckle sends a chill down his spine, and he can almost picture the man here next to him, breath ghosting across his ear.

“We’ll go at your pace.” There’s a pause and a rustle. “I don’t have a shirt on, so you shouldn’t either. Take your jacket off. And all the other ridiculous layers.”

James rolls his eyes but complies, pinning the Scroll between his ear and shoulder as he deftly undoes the buttons of his overcoat, making short work of removing it completely. He sets it down gently on his desk (he’s not an _animal_ , that coat needs to stay presentable) and pulls his remaining layers off one by one, listening to Qrow’s muted breaths over the line.

“Done,” James says softly, laying his free hand on his thigh, metal fingers tapping a nervous rhythm. He has no idea what he’s doing.

Qrow hums in his ear. “Good. Wish I could see you. Your shoulders, your back, run my hands down your chest…” James listens as his breathing picks up, feels his own heart start to race. “Are you at your desk?”

“Yes.”

“Mm. Love seeing you working. You don’t even know… I’d climb on your lap, straddle you right there in your office,” Qrow’s voice has lowered to nearly a purr, and James feels a groan pull itself from his lips. His cock has swelled to half mast, pushing insistently at the front of his pants, and James closes his eyes to picture Qrow sitting there, arms wound around his shoulders and mouth ghosting along his jaw.

“Fuck, Qrow,” he sighs, trailing his hand over to pop the buttons of his pants. “I’m… we need less clothes.”

Qrow makes a pleased sound and James hears a soft _clink_ , presumably his belt falling to the floor. More rustling, and Qrow’s voice comes through the line once again.

“I’m naked,” he whispers. James chokes, shoving his pants down as far as possible, cupping himself through his boxers.

“Were you wearing underwear?”

Qrow chuckles. “Nope,” he pops the _p_ , and James can’t do anything besides let out a low moan again, hand tightening to fully take his hard cock in hand through his own underwear, not allowing himself to fully free it yet. Qrow’s quiet breathing picks up, and his voice sounds ragged when he speaks again. “Are you touching yourself, Jimmy? I am. Picturing your hands on my cock, _fuck_.”

James lets all semblance of self restraint go and shoves his boxers down, squeezing hard at the base of his dick, grinding out Qrow’s name through clenched teeth. The soft moan he hears in his ear in return is hot, _too hot_ , and he swallows to keep himself from making any ridiculous noises. He strokes himself slowly, admiring the look of the new metal, still shiny but feeling more skin-like than ever. Thank god for modern science.

“Jim, I, _shit_. Jim, I want to see. I’d make you feel so good, suck you until you couldn’t take it anymore.” Qrow seems to have no qualms about keeping his noises in check, low grunts coming through every few words. _God_ , he’s so fucking sexy.

James reaches his hand down to roll his balls lightly, humming through his lips. “I want to feel you,” he whispers, bringing it back up to tease the slit at the head of his cock. He hisses, smearing precome down his cock. “I want to fuck you.”

Qrow moans, making James’ hand speed up of its own accord.

“I’m putting you on speaker,” Qrow mumbles. James listens to the soft noises that follow, the gentle _clack_ of a Scroll being placed on a hard surface. He hears the telltale click of a bottle of lube opening, and a moment later, a soft gasp from Qrow, the sound going straight to James’ dick.

“Oh fuck, are you—?” James grips the base of his cock hard, breaths coming faster.

“ _James_ ,” Qrow sighs, the sounds of slick movement joining his voice. “Wish this was your fingers, _God_ , I want you in me.” James finally breaks, moan punctuating the relative silence of his office, hand resuming its jerking motion in his lap.

“I’d fuck you so good, spread you across my desk,” James can picture it clearly, Qrow’s long legs spread, hair slicked back with sweat, mouth open in ecstasy. He swears, quickening his strokes, clutching his Scroll tightly to his ear.

The sounds Qrow is making now are positively _obscene_ , broken moans and cries of James’ name, and James thinks about Qrow fucking himself on his fingers, stroking himself to the thought of James inside him. He feels his release coming quickly—how could he last long like this? With Qrow doing this to him?

“Jimmy, I need—” Qrow pants in his ear, and James is _done_ , he’s never been able to deny Qrow anything.

“Come on, Qrow,” he whispers, stroking himself a final few times before he sees stars, groaning as loudly as he’ll let himself. “Together.”

He hears the lilt in Qrow’s breath, revels in the low moan, listens to the last few sounds of Qrow’s orgasm washing over him as his own courses through his body. They breathe hard together, Qrow’s pants becoming louder as he turns off the speaker and brings the Scroll back to his ear.

“Not bad for your first time,” he quips, and James can hear the grin in his voice. He lets out a breathless laugh, wiping his hand on his soiled boxers and feels a smile tug at his lips. The first of many, he hopes, to go along with every other first he and Qrow have experienced together.

“Goodnight, Qrow.”

“‘Night, Jimmy.”


End file.
